


Castle spires sharpened dull and momentous

by Mirror_Face



Series: Thinking about coping [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Character Study, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Thinking, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: The ranch was such a relaxing place for Sonia to not think about things.
Series: Thinking about coping [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Castle spires sharpened dull and momentous

**Author's Note:**

> Being contained in my house really helps me write, now if only I could write what I need to.

There would always be something odd about the lack of farm animals on the farm, considering that before they had always been there. There had been a chicken (although Sonia wasn’t quite sure if that was the case, considering it had been a while since that moment), and then later a cow. That cow would wander around, had wandered around from beginning to end. And yet it wasn’t there. And, according to everyone, it was never really there in the first place (Sonia didn’t think of it like that though, she liked to imagine that it still wandered around in its little spot in the ranch, just-).

She missed the cow, it felt like some sort of constant.

Of course, that was a silly thought, but one that Sonia cherished nevertheless (like all of the other silly thoughts that she came across). Although, she could see why there wouldn’t be a cow there, on the ranch. It would just die since there was no one to feed it. That’s just how cows worked. It was how a lot of things seemed to work.

Sonia liked to go to the ranch in her freetime, despite the lack of cow or any other type of lifeform. It was a calming, familiar place to be, with grass that was a little bit too dead for her liking (she’d have to fix that soon, she promised herself, and added it to the list of things that she’ll never have the time to do). It was nice, and she would rather spend all of her time there than trying to make peace with the world, trying to make sure they could live, and trying not to think about everything too closely.

It was a strikingly familiar feeling, longing to just ignore her duties, so striking that Sonia opted to not think about it too much. 

And so, in her want and need to not just abandon everything, Sonia didn’t think about anything important in that moment (although perhaps everything was important, just more mundane than others), and just admired the old creases in the wood of the ranch’s frame.

She tried not to think about her dying kingdom overseas, a sleeping breeder (who also happened to be a murderer, but who wasn’t?), and how she was going to do everything with so much passion but too little time.


End file.
